Something Beautiful
by Adelpha
Summary: What ABC didn't show! Character study/ first fanfic, so suggestions/comments please!
1. Hello Alone

_AN: I do not own anything. All credit to Silvio Horta and ABC! _

_Hi guys! This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you think/ how to make it better! Enjoy!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Daniel watched as for one second, all three hands on his desktop clock aligned perfectly.

"Dear God" he wondered aloud, "Is it really only noon?"

-_And, has it really been a week already since she left?-_ He wondered to himself. The days were passing by so lowly, as if each hour were ten. Yet, the eternity that had passed since last Friday was only a week. –Talk about relativity- he thought as he smirked to himself. – Oh man, Professor Feldman would be so glad I actually got _something_ out of frosh physics.-

He slumped over his desk, cradling his head in his left hand. He logged onto Facebook and began to absentmindedly pour over his Harvard friends. He hadn't done really any work this week, and he was certainly wasting his time now, but anything, _anything_ to keep hid mind off of her was better than the alternative.

Though he had certainly been popular in school, over the past seven years, he had remained close with only a handful of his college friends. –_Time and distance tend to do that_- he told himself. In fact, the only ones he kept in contact with were from crew and the edits board, the only things he found easy and ever really applied himself to, sports and writing. –_But no matter_- he thought- _at least there's still contact. But even then_,- he mused darkly- they've been moving on with their lives. He clicked on the profile of Trey Foster, his roommate of four years, and his co-editor of the Crimson. He had just been promoted to the editor of the San Francisco Sun, but more importantly, was the new father of a 6-month-old baby girl, whose pictures he had just uploaded. - _God- I haven't seen Trey in almost two years!_- Daniel thought. –Since the wedding, actually.- He remembered that day so clearly. Stuart had been so happy, and Jessica so beautiful. "Oh!" he sighed quietly – _that was our first real event as a couple_.- He thought back to asking Molly to their wedding. He had been so nervous, especially since he was _in_ it! Betty had to…

"No, let her go, Daniel," he told himself as he clicked on his other best friend's profile, Jack Cameron. Jack could be summed up in one word- steadfast. Even when Daniel quit rowing halfway through junior fall, Jack, who was captain of the team before Connor, didn't take it personally. Instead, he became Daniel's academic and personal support, and the two spent countless nights together as study buddies, wingmen, or drinking buddies for the next year and a half. Best of all, Jack was still a bachelor (unless that bastard got married without telling him), so memories of weddings, or double dates, or anything else but their bromance.

-_Now what was he up to these days?_- Daniel had lost track of where Jack was coaching after he got back from Beijing. Princeton? No, that's where he was for training. - Plus, he would have visited sometime within the past two years; it's only an hour's train ride. - Middleburry? No. He clicked around, stalking his pictures. "Cambridge?"

He x-ed out with an exasperated huff, and began to amuse himself with solitaire, or minesweeper, or whatever game it was. He didn't care anymore. – _And seriously? What the hell? I know that I still have feelings for her, but am I really that obsessed-_

_-Well, maybe…but anyway,-_ he thought, fighting the slight sting in his eyes –_that doesn't matter. She's gone_. _She's going after her dreams, and I couldn't hold her back from that. Plus, I'm not even sure she…-_ Marc tapped lightly on the door and walked in, but Daniel didn't notice, continuing to fiddle with his laptop cursor –_shares the same feelings. Oh come off it Daniel, you know she feels something for you. I mean, after four years there's got to be something- _

"Ahem" coughed Marc as he rapped again on the door, as he leaned against it. Daniel remained oblivious. –_But that could just be best friends. I mean, we've been like this for ages now-_

"Reality to Daniel? Helooo?"

"Oh hi, Marc," he said as he snapped upright, straightening his shirt and tie. "Come on in. I mean, you're already in..." He sputtered. "How are you?"

"It's fine," said Marc, shaking his head. "Anyway, that failure of a receptionist up front told _me_ to tell _you_ that your mother called and you're still on for lunch at one. And somebody called, she couldn't remember. Really! When are you going to fire her? I mean, even Mandy was more efficient. Or at least get another assistant. And you know, I thought I was done with all this running around and bitch work _months_ ago."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll get around to it soon." He said rubbing his temples "And, Marc, you're amazing. I really don't know what I'd do without you. Especially this week" He paused for a second. "Well, anything else?"

"You're welcome" Marc shrugged with a self-satisfied smile. "And oh, yeah. This is done." He handed Daniel the book for May's issue.

Daniel stood up to get it. "Thanks." Marc turned to go out the door, "And Marc: really- Thanks. "

"I know. And, it'll be ok. I miss her too. God, I can't believe I said that" he said as he walked out the door, smiling to himself.

Daniel sat down and placed the mock-up down on the desk. He knew what it had inside, and he knew that he didn't want to see it.

…No-but he had to. He slowly opened up to the page with his name on it. No, turn the page. –_No, Daniel. Suck it up. One last goodbye-_


	2. One of Those Days

_AN: Hi guys! Sorry for the ridiculous delay! Papers, exams, vacation, class reunions, yahde yahde ya. But it's now summer! The next two chapters are almost done, so they will be uploaded shortly._

_Now for a bit about the title and chapter headings. I lacked any real creativity for a title, so of course, I picked a favorite song that I thought was somewhat fitting. Then, the cliche would not end, and so I'm placing fitting songs that I listen to as I write each chapter as the headings. ( It's a pretty decent playlist if I do say so myself.)_

_Here they are (so far) if you feel like looking them up and want to get a feel of where this is going. _

_Something Beautiful: Jars of Clay_

_Hello Alone: Anberlin_

_One of Those Days: Joshua Radin_

_Also- many many many thanks to everyone who's been commenting! It's been really helpful!_

_Cheers!_

_

* * *

_

Betty stepped out the front door of her building into the cool spring air. For the first time in a week she felt _alive_, like she could conquer the world. Her new life had been, in a word- hectic. Since she had gotten into her flat early Monday morning, she had had to unpack, organize countless meetings with practically everyone in London, begin layout design, talk about the launch and do so many other things that she had barely had time to breathe. –_Today's going to be different. I've survived my first week here, and I know what to do. I am Betty Suarez. I'm a strong, confident, professional woman. I am Betty Suarez... -_

She kept on repeating the mantra in her head as she strode into the corner coffeeshop and ordered a bite for breakfast. "Thank you, Nazim!" she smiled brightly to the Turkish man at the counter as he handed Betty her morning coffee and biscuit and waved her goodbye.

_-Oh isn't it so great here! Everyone's so nice and cheerful, and well, maybe a_ _bit distant at times, but it's nice! Cozy. I can't believe it! I'm here- in LONDON. It might actually be better than home- well, not __home__ but the city at least. Wait._ _I __am__ home. Ohmygosh! I'm a __Londoner!__ – _Betty thought to herself as she walked around the corner into the Old Street tube station.

_**-**__Hmm… not as crowded as it was the rest of the week. Does everyone take off on Fridays?- Betty glanced at her mobile. – Oh damnit! It's 9:30! Not 8:30! Great-_

As she speed-walked into the office, she greeted the receptionist behind the front desk. "'Morning, Liza! Sorry I'm late this morning! How are you? Did I miss anything?" she rushed excitedly.

"Good morning Ms. Suarez." The tall, freckly girl behind the counter chirped. "It's not a problem at all. Let's see… " Liza said, turning through her notes, "Laura Fish called yesterday after you left, and she's very interested in writing the literature feature for the pilot issue. She sent a draft. Here-"

"Thank you!"Betty said as she grabbed a small stack of papers out of Liza's hands. Noticing the shocked look on her secretary's face she apologised, "Sorry. Rushed morning. Did anyone else call?"

"Nope. That's all the messages so far this morning."

-_Thank god I didn't miss anything- _"Ok, well I'm going to go to my office and tweak the outline a bit more? Any applications yet for the assistant post?"

"Not yet. Also, Ms. Suarez- Mr. Dunne stopped by this morning. He's in your office waiting to talk to you. "

"Oh hi, Mr. Dunne! I'm so sorry I'm late" Betty sputtered as she sped into her office and shook Lindsey Dunne's hand. - _GREAT. I can't even make it through my first week without screwing it up. I didn't remember we had this meeting –_

"It's fine, Betty. And please, call me Lindsey. Regardless, we didn't have anything scheduled-" he said with a warm smile. "I just wanted to see how your first week was. Please, sit," he said as he gestured towards the small couch next to the armchair he was sitting in.

-_Well that explains a lot- _Betty thought to herself.

"Oh! Right!" She nervously chuckled. "I keep on forgetting this is my office," she smiled as she sat and regained her composure. Sitting up straight, she collected herself, "so, what is it that you'd like to know?"

###########################

"I know! I was so nervous! But, I guess it's okay. I mean, it's only my first week. It's just, I don't know, Christina. "

"Don't know what, dear," Christina cooed on the other side of the line.

"What I'm doing!" Betty cried as she flopped down face-first into a pile of pillows on her bed.

"You're startin' an effin' magazine, love. "

"Mmminnooooo"

"Wha'?"

"I know," Betty mumbled, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"I know you know. It's all we've been talkin' abou' for the past fifteen minutes. But wha's _really _botherin' ya?"

Betty paused. After a deep breath she ventured, "I just feel so, confused. Helpless. _Clueless_!"

"And were you any less clueless when you started at MODE? No. But you got by just fine. And now look at you! Editor – in – Chief of a magazine, that thank God isn't just about fashion!" Betty laughed. "And I know that this week has been crazy, but you're jus' startin' ou'. You'll be fine!"

Betty groaned.

"Listen, would it make you feel better if I came down there in a couple of weeks? You know, just for some girl time?"

"Christina, last time we had 'girl time' I ended up drunk dialing Henry and almost screwed up my friendship with Daniel… not that that matters, now, but, we'll see. But that would be so much fun! Two weeks from now?"

"It's a date! Now go! Bed. Rest. Now. I swear, you're worse than William."

Betty laughed. "Thanks- night!"

And with that, Betty sank into bed with a long sigh and quickly fell asleep, thankful that at last, some bit of normalcy was coming back into her life.


	3. Yet

_AN: This was getting really long, and honestly will work better as Ch 5, so just a short bit of dialogue..._

_Yet: Switchfoot_

_

* * *

_

"So how are you doing, Daniel?" Claire questioned with a tender voice as they took their place at a table for two in the back corner of Marea.

"I'm… alright." He took a deep breath. "It's been-"

"Hard to loose someone you love, isn't it dear" Claire consoled as she placed her hand on top of his.

"It's not that. I mean it is." Daniel shook his head and looked into his mother's eyes. "But-" He gulped as a sea of emotions filed his eyes and throat –_Compose yourself, Daniel. – _"Mom, I've lost someone I've loved before. And it was hell. You know that." He took a deep breath "But I knew I was going to loose her. And we had time." He shook his head as the memories rushed back, "time to laugh and at least begin to make a life together. But now, she's just been- she's been ripped from my life, Mom."

Claire leaned back in her chair as Daniel took a sip of his water.

"Which is why-" he took a deep breath. –_This is it. Okay. You're doing this.-_ "I'm leaving MODE," he rushed.

"Daniel, honey." Claire stared into her son's blue eyes, trying to read what was behind them. "I understand if being at MODE is difficult with Betty gone. But do you _really_ think that she'd want you to quit? I know you miss her, but you can't stop because of a broken heart, especially after all you've done and worked for."

"Mom, listen," Daniel shook as a big grin came over his face. "I'm leaving _because_ of what she'd want me to do. " A quizzical expression came over Claire's face as she tilted her head to one side. He continued, "I'm beginning to realize that I've never really earned anything I've gotten."

"Daniel, don't say that." She leaned forward and continued, seriously. "You've worked so hard for this magazine, and have done so much for-"

"Mom- you don't get it," he laughed gently. "I'm not doing this out of guilt or self-pity or a broken heart. I want to _start over_. I _need_ to. With everything." He took a deep breath in through his nose and grinned. "I finally know what I want to do." –_Well, at least partially_- he thought to himself, "and I need to fight for what I want."

As Daniel's words sunk in, a smile spread across Claire's face.

"I'm giving Wilhelmina my two week's notice this afternoon. And-" he smiled even wider- "I just bought my plane ticket. To London."

"I am so _proud_ of you, Daniel" Claire sighed as she got up to hug her son. "So very, very, proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, and, um-" Claire released her embrace and held him by the shoulders. "I know I said that I wanted to work for _everything_ myself, but, you wouldn't mind if I used dad's old house near Hyde Park for a few months, would you?


	4. Sigh No More

Chapter 4! Song info: "Sigh No More" by Mumford and Sons. Those astute enough to catch the allusion in it will have a HUGE clue as to where this is going…

Again – all credit to Silvio Horta & ABC

* * *

"How are you, _mija_? Are you eating alright? Are you doing ok with all of that _haggis_ and blood sausage. You know, it's just like _menudo y supongo que el sausage sea como el chorizo…"_

"Papi, I'm fine! And they do have more than haggis and sausage, you know"

"Pues, mija, I just worry about you, with you 5,000 miles away y asi. Buuuut- you're a big girl now, and I am so proud of you, and your work, and your mami would have been too."

"Thank you, Papi." Betty replied, smiling to herself.

"So…" Betty said tentatively. "I'm not the only one who's made a big leap. How are you? How is it, um, in the house?"

"Oh." Ignacio sighed heavily. "It's nice, you know. I have lots of time, and I get to do what I want and.."

"Papi- are you lonely? I knew that this would happen. Look- I can call Hilda and-"

"_Mira, mija- todo está perfecto,"_ Ignacio stressed. "I go over to Hilda and Bobby's twice a week for dinner, Elena comes over a bit, Plus - I have my own space to cook and relax_. Estoy contento._ Promise. Okay?"

"Okay, okay. Anyway- so you and Elena are still, you know?"

"_Yes._ Nothing's changed in the past two weeks, if that's what you mean. "

"Oh, okay, because, I don't know," Betty smiled as she paced around the bedroom. "Just, if you _are_ lonely and you and Elena, were, you know…"

"_Mira, dale tiempo y todo lo que será será," _Ignacio said reassuringly. "We still care for each other and she's adjusting from a big change, moving back to the city. She'll come around soon. _No te preocupes_"

Betty sighed heavily, herself unsure of the reason. "Okay, well, I should go, Papi."

"_Okay_, _mija. Te quiero mucho y cuidate_, ok."

"I love you, too, Papi, and I will. You también, alright?"

* * *

Betty nearly choked on her White Russian as she sputtered, "No!"

"Oh, come on, Betty" Christina pleaded. "Just ask him out already!"

"We've been over this before! No. N- O, no. Not doing it."

"But _why_? You haven't dated anyone in almost year. Have some fun. Set yourself _free_."

"I am free, thank you very much, and it's only been 9 months," Betty retorted indignantly. "And I will, just, when I'm, you know, ready. I need to get to know people first"

"Wha', and then jus' be friends with 'em and have 'em give you not so much as a proper goodbye? No, you're gittin' yerself boyfriend good n' proper by the end of summer."

"Bu-"

"Nope, no arguin'. You'll have one. End o' story. "

Betty nodded as she took another gulp of her drink. She'd still been mulling over what Claire had said at the party for nearly a month now. _ Noo. Christina's right. He would have so done something by now if she was right. You know what, you should move on._

"Fine. I pick that one!" Betty said as she pointed at the man on the left at the bar. _Dios mio don't let it be someone I know. Don't let me be drunk and flash him. Obviously I'm not that drunk or I wouldn't be thinking of not flashing him, right? Right. _

She sat down at the bar. _ Well_, she thought as the cute (thankfully) stranger looked over at her, _ Christina might not be so wrong after all..._


	5. What I'm Tryin' to Say

What I'm Tryin' to Say by Stars- Still waiting for guesses as to where this is going and for someone to find the allusions ;-). Anywho- this one's up. Hopefully I'll get one more up before my family goes on vacation… If not- LOADS of updates promised when I get back!

Thank you Horta and ABC!

Daniel managed to squeeze the last file in the filing cabinet into the tiny box on his desk and collapsed into his chair.

"What the hell am I doing" Daniel muttered to himself as he rested his chin on his fists. The two weeks since he had told Wilhelmina he was leaving had been a whirlwind- or even call it a tornado- of emotions and logistical nightmares. _And of course she's holding it over my head to not tell the media about the turnover. Probably some sort of sadistic revenge plot for… Well, at least she's getting along with mom alright, and they're behaving themselves._

"Finally growing some balls" came the answer from behind him. Daniel spun around in his chair to around to greet the she-demon in Gucci. "And I should know."

"What are you doing here? In my office? On a Saturday?"

"Come to see you, hot stuff. I couldn't let you sneak across the pond without a proper goodbye, if you know what I mean."

Daniel skillfully deflected her with his arm to protect what little was left of his personal 'bubble." But you don't even work here anymore, Mandy! " he cried as he stood up "And how did you manage to get in?" Daniel continued to ogle at her, totally perplexed.

"Oh _that_? " She waved her hand dismissively "That was easy. Tyler gave me the key!"

_Figures- _Daniel thought to himself as he sighed. Even though he and Tyler had "made up" so to speak, after "the accident", Tyler and Mandy continued to bond over making Daniel's life as awkward as possible. Call it karma- or maybe twenty-five years of forgone sibling rivalry and- oh yeah- his brother _dating_ his former hook-up buddy. Regardless, it always seemed as if one of them was interfering in his life in some way or another this past month. Their sabotage culminated in making Daniel's attempts to keep his move a secret virtually impossible. _Of course they wouldn't have let me out of this city quietly. So long as she doesn't find out before I tell her..._

"So, lover-boy. When are you going to tell her?" Amanda plopped lightly onto the table, swinging her feet (and silver pumps) back and forth.

"Lemme guess- Tyler told you that too," Daniel groaned.

"No, he honored his secret," Mandy scolded. "Well, at least until I had him moaning and-" she said teasingly as she wrapped her hair around her finger.

"Okay. Gross. Stop. I get the picture."

"Not as gross though as you and the Mexican teddy bear canoodling in dark corner of a pub, though I guess it could be kinda cute… Soft at least-"

"_Amanda…"_ Daniel shook his head, trying to deflect Amanda's not-so-veiled criticism of Betty. Though now that she mentioned it, that would be kinda nice…

"Sorry, yeesh. And what do you expect? The entire office and like, just about everyone, is talking about it." Daniel shot Amanda a look "What? Mark just saw your letter in the book, and thought it was cute and sent it out to everyone. You know, it's really sickening, but in a kinda adorable way. Like those lolcat things. Or coordinated accessories. And no, no one's told Suzuki," she said, catching him before he could speak. "We're not _that_ wretched. I don't know- you're just so _precious_ when you're in love," Amanda cooed, pinching his cheeks.

Daniel blushed despite himself. "Thanks… You don't think that, you know, she'll find out before I get to tell her, do you? The anniversary edition comes out this weekend, and I-"

"So what if she does? You've done a pretty sucky job of telling her so far and she deserves to know how you feel about her, and one way or another she'll find out. But honestly, I don't think she'll be following the fashion world anymore. Pity. She was just starting to look- dare I say it, cute…"

Daniel laughed as he relaxed and leaned back against his desk. "So, if you don't mind me asking- just why _are_ you here?" He looked at her cautiously "You're not trying to, you know, because, seriously, that's over and-"

Amanda leaned over him and put her finger to his lips. "No, silly," she cooed softly. She then hastily withdrew and leaned back in the desk chair raising one eyebrow. "I just came to say bye," she paused, "And good luck. It's about damn time," She shrugged, took a deep breath and continued " and I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing, because if you hurt her, I swear to Prada I will murder you _myself- _with these stillettos,"she threatened, rasing one of her shoes in her hand.

"Okay okay, enough with the crazy. " Daniel chuckled again, though he wasn't taking his eyes off those heels…

"But really, Daniel," Amanda said, placing her shoe down on the windowsill with care, "I came to tell you - don't screw this up. She's not just a 'fun buddy', and, well. Just be careful with my little burrito, okay? Because I really like these shoes and you don't want me to..."

"Bye, Amanda," Daniel said, cutting her off as he playfully rolled his eyes. He then picked up the box and left his office for the last time.


	6. Back to the Beginning

After over two years, I am back! Long story short: College is a bear, finals are crazy thesis is worse. Oh and when your computer crashes, destroying over 10 chapters of your fanfic, it's sad…

Anyhow, I'm trying to pick up pieces, and start back over again. It's looking to be about 8-9 chapters total, and I should be publishing rather frequently from here on out.

Enjoy and as always- everything belongs to ABC/Sylvio Horta.

* * *

"I'm gonna start over"

"Well, you better, because what the _hell_ were you thinking? No le jodas con mi Betty, man, and I swear, if this is just a joke, you and children y- well, everyone will _hurt_ – you hear me, Daniel? Okay?"

Daniel stared wide-eyed at Hilda, stunned by her emphatic… promise.

He had asked to meet Hilda downtown, in order to apologize and see how likely it was his plan would succeed- and how much damage he had already done. What he expected was a quick and simple cup of coffee - not the Mexican inquisition.

Caught off guard, it was all he could do to nod and listen as the rant went on.

"She has given her life for you already, _sabes? _She has poured her sweat, her time, her energy, her relationships into Mode, she has done _so_ much for you, she has worked her ass off for you, for your mother, for your family- and how do you repay her? By ignoring her, by leading her on, by getting her hopes up and then, after she's made her choice, _then_ you want to chase her?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably as Hilda took a breath.

"I mean- you walk out on her, you don't return her calls, you let her think that you _hate _her, let her leave, and then you write _for a love note_ for the _whole world_ to see? And you never _told her? Cabron._"

Hilda finished her diatribe and glared at the man standing across from her. Crossing her arms, she leaned back, pursed her lips, and tapped her toe as she waited for a response.

"Jeez!" Daniel exhaled as he leaned back against the granite wall. "Dear God, is there some sort of conspiracy going on here? First Amanda, now you?"

A crease appeared between her eyebrows as her lips relaxed into a quizzical frown. _Okay, so no master conspiracy_. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Hilda, look, I know that you're upset and I should have told her, but I mean _I _didn't know how I felt, okay? I was confused, I was trying to deal with Betty leaving me, okay, and I was just trying to figure it all out."

Daniel gulped, stepping back to reign in the swell of emotions rising in his chest.

"But I want her, alright, and I'm going to see if she wants me," he said earnestly

Hilda relaxed slightly leaning against the granite wall of the corner building.

"Can you just make sure I'm the one who tells her this?" Daniel pleaded.

"Look- I'll try to make sure no one finds out about the letter, alright?" she sighed. "And I won't tell her we talked, but I don't know what else I can really do."

"Wait- how _do_ you know about the letter? Mode hits the stands Saturday. How did you read it? Was it leaked?"

Daniel jerked up straight, questions beginning to fly through his head. _Does literally everyone know about this? Is my whole plan already ruined?_

"Oh, I didn't read it- Justin told me, and I suppose Marc told him or somethin'"

_Well, that explains it_

"Does everyone else know?"

"Well, besides Amanda and Bobby and Papi and me, I don't think so. And I'm guessin' your ma probably."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sure she does," Daniel waved in dismissal, "but you haven't told Betty, right?"

"Are you _kidding_ me? Hell no! If she's gonna hear anything, it's gonna be from you, okay? Heaven knows she doesn't need everyone and their mothers telling her you're in love with her only to have her heart broken."

Daniel sighed, thinking again about what this whole situation must be like for Betty: to be in such close friendship and to have that turn into love, to have it start to grow, and then for that person to grow distant and cold, and not even say goodbye…

"Yeah… I know…" he trailed off absentmindedly.

"Which is why I want to do things right this time," Daniel said, focused on the conversation again. "You don't understand, Hilda, I think I love her, and I want to do everything in my power to make things right. Really, I do."

"Oooookay," Hilda said searchingly, "just make sure you do do it right, this time okay? And if she does take you, take care of her? Right?"

"I will."


	7. Life Goes On

AN: Again, a huge and hearty "thank you" for all the kind reviews, the follows, favorites and helpful pointers! Thank you so much, and thank you all so much for your patience and sticking with me through the (much too) long process of getting this thing moving!

I promise that I have been working on completing the story, but this is the last chapter that survived the Great Crash of '11, so I'm going slowly to make sure I have everything that I want to have. Right now, I'm aiming on finish the whole thing before posting- so I'll be holding off for a little bit before going into a speedy slew of posts! However, I do have the rest of this all mapped out (3 more chapters), and have been writing away to AB marathons. :-)

On an unrelated side note- after thinking about this for a while, I'm changing my pen name: I first opened my account (and started this story) during my Virginia Woolf phase. I still love her, but thought it would be better for my own mind and organization to use the same pen name I use when writing fiction elsewhere.

As always- ¡Muchisimas gracias a Silvio Horta y co! etc. etc. etc.

* * *

Christina turned on the lights and blindly groped for the buzzing phone.

"I'm back. I'm so sorry it's so late- I didn't wake you, did I?" Betty asked in a half-whisper, as Christina flipped open the dratted contraption.

"No no," she mumbled groggily. "Don' worry about it. It's only one in the mornin'. You're fine. Hold on-I'll be down in a sec."

Christina appeared at the townhouse's front door seconds later, dressed in pajamas and a fuzzy bath robe. "Thanks again fer the key, love" she beamed, opening the door for Betty.

"Oh, it's okay!," Betty said quickly. "Did I wake you, though?" she asked apologetically. "I know you need your sleep, especially with William and everything."

"Nah, I'm fine. Come on," Christina said, wrapping her arm around Betty's waist. "Let's get ya a cuppa tea and settled in for bed- after you tell me how it went," she winked.

"Okay, okay," Betty sighed, trying to suppress a smile. "I'll tell you everything. Just give me a minute, alright?"

"Alrigh' already, but the night's not exactly young, is it?!" Christina shouted as the bedroom door closed behind Betty.

Christina placed a tea pot on the stove, clicking carelessly through the pages open on her computer on the table as the water came to a boil. Betty finished brushing her teeth just as Christina placed the mugs on the coffee table.

Curling up on the couch, mug in hand, Christina stared expectantly as Betty absentmindedly stirred her cup.

After a few seconds Cristina prodded, "So… how was it?"

"Well, it was ok –

"It wasn't super-intense, Betty explained. "We didn't even kiss."

"Oh well that's borin'."

"Oh come on, he was plenty interesting," Betty said, fighting back an annoyed glare. "And we ended up talking for, I don't know, six hours- we really do have a lot in common."

"Well, then tell me abou' him!"

"So his name is Jack, and he's American, and he's from Connecticut, and he's very smart and he's very nice," Betty stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait- like so is he country-boy Connecticut, or is he like most of the guys I dated in New York?"

"Well, he's normal."

"Eeey- that's low, love."

"I mean, for his background. You know, Harvard grad, he's a grad student at Cambridge, but he's like a normal guy. He's a total history nerd, though- but don't get me wrong, he was interesting. Like, he's studying World War II, and not just the facts and dates and stuff, but how it affected real people- like how in Germany people justified some of the things the government was doing, and how it took over British culture during the world.

Christina nodded intently.

"But the best part was that he was down-to-earth too, you know? Like Gio, just less… Gio-y."

"Sounds like a wonder-boy," Christina chuckled.

"Well, it was fun, and it's nice to, you know, actually go on a date again," she smiled.

"You know what the nicest part was, though?" Betty said after a pause, pulling at her pajama bottoms.

"No."

"I realized, talking to him that I'm a lot less confused and a lot more put together than I was four years ago."

"That surprised ye?" Christina balked.

"Yes and no," Betty said, shaking her head slowly. "It's just everything has been going so fast here, as I've been trying to create this magazine from scratch, and I... it just seems sometimes that I'm completely lost and back where I was when I first graduated."

Betty paused, taking a sip of her tea.

"But, I don't know, talking to Jack I realized that I am a lot more settled- I know what I want in my life right now, and, things aren't as much of a mess as they seem."

"What do ye mean?"

"So the magazine, for example- it's in a really good position. I've just been so busy running from meeting to meeting, and setting up everything in a new office in a new city, that I haven't been able to take it all in."

"And personally too- I've had to leave so many people behind in New York- but I'll be back, and my family is still there and won't leave me and, really, that's all I need, right?"

"Then that sounds right up yer alley!"

"So why didn' ya, you know…." Christina egged on.

"I mean…" Betty stalled. "I might go out with him again, if he's in town. I mean, he's only at Cambridge. He's only what, an hour away? And history's cool! And he's doing such great research that sounds like it'll give him a flexible schedule."

"But ye wouldn't go up there?"

Ya know, love, I don' think yer heart's really in it. Just ditch the bloke and wait for someonen else. Ye got time- an' frankly, yer too busy right now.."

"Yeah," Betty said, sighing as she leaned back on the armrest of the couch, staring at the paneling on the ceiling.

"I mean, I really don't have time, and, I don't know, it's just not… Wait," Betty said, sitting up. "Christina- why'd you basically make me ask him out if you knew we wouldn't really click?"

"Oh, stop bein' melodramatic." Christina sighed. "Ye said it was 'fine' earlier, and I didn' know it was gonna flop- I just thought it would be fun. But it's not clickin' and yer not makin' time for him," she said with a shrug. "And ye probably won't for anyone anytime soon. But ye need to get over him, Betty."

"Wait-" Betty , waving a finger in a Hilda-like fashion, "just so we're clear- it was not a flop. I think he's very nice."

"And who, Matt?" she added incredulously.

Christina stared at her friend, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"So over him," Betty began to hurriedly explain. "I mean- we had a good thing, and I liked him, and I shared a lot of really important parts of my life with, and we have our drama and our history, and I loved him- I really did, and I might date him again if the time is right, but he needed to go and do what he needed to do for the world. I mean, I grieved, but now I'm fine," Betty emphasized, breathing in for the first time . "Promise."

"Oh, come on, not him, ye silly girl. You know who." There was a long pause as Christina frowned more intently. "Oh, Betty, stop foolin' yerself and be honest with me- and yerself for Pete's sakes! I'm talkin' abou' Daniel."

There was a pause as Betty took a long, thoughtful sip of tea.

"Christina, that's over," she said, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "And it never was anything in the first place. We were friends, good friends, but it ended, and I don't think he wants to speak with me anymore. That's all." Betty sighed, blushing as she sunk as deeply as she could into the plush couch.

"Well, whatever it was, yeh've practically been married to him and that whole office fer the past few years. But ye'r in a new place, away from yer family, free from Mode and everythin' with it. Ye need to branch out a bit-and do the things that are worth yer time- and more than just work too!"

Betty stared upwards, tracing the grooves in the paneling above,

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just really not ready for that, with the magazine, and with everyone at home," Betty gulped.

"Well, at least make some friends, then!"

Christina watched as her American friend winced anxiously.

" I love ye, girl, ye know I do, but I can't keep savin' yer sad tail every time ye'r down ye know," she said kindly, reaching out a reassuring hand to Betty's shoulder. "Give Jack another shot! Or if ye don't, at least go find someone else you can have some fun with," she teased.

"Umm, I think..." Betty sipped her tea quietly as a smile began to creep over her face. "I think he could be a lot of fun."

* * *

The next morning Betty woke up early Sunday to say goodbye to Christina before she took the train back to Scotland. As she closed the door, Betty went to her computer, glancing quickly over the list of meetings with writers and advertisers lined up for the next day.

In the corner of the screen she saw a memo for a new message from an old friend. Clicking the icon, a short email popped up.

_To: Betty Suarez_

_From: Marc St. James_

_Hello my little Snuffaluffagus!_

_Just wanted to see how the land of meat pies and beer is treating you! (I swear, if Amanda was there for more than a weekend, we would never hear the end of how she starved the entire time… though on second thought, she might actually enjoy that.)_

_Anyhow, Justin I have gossip for you, and you should fill me in on how your British invasion is doing._

_Kisses_

_Marc_

In a sleepy haze, Betty typed out a quick response.

_To: Marc St. James_

_From: Betty Suarez_

_How does Tuesday work? You're not the only one with gossip. ;-)_

_Besos,_

_Betty_

Pressing the send button, Betty closed her computer and shuffled back to bed, grabbing her phone off the counter.

Picking out "Jack" from the, admittedly small, contact list on her new phone, she typed out a lazy "Drinks tomorrow?" and rolled over, falling back into a cozy sleep


End file.
